Hana 'a'a Makehewa (episode)
Hana 'a'a Makehewa (Desperate Measures) is the 12th episode of Season 1 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis The team investigate the death of an arms dealer and discover that an enemy from their past has returned with a vengeance while the stakes are raised when one of the team is placed in mortal danger as Danny struggles to give Grace a proper Christmas, his first since coming to Hawaii. Plot The body of Luther Mangallanes, an arms dealer is discovered after washing up on shore. Footage shows Mangallanes walking with the Hawaii Five-0 team's enemy, Victor Hesse which leaves Steve McGarrett deeply stunned. The team later discover that Hesse was treated by doctor Frank Galey who Hesse later killed with the team later discovering Galey's remains. With the case going nowhere, the team are forced to relay on Sang Min for help but Min ultimately betrays the team and helps Hesse escape. Chin Ho Kelly tracks the two to a ship but is knocked unconscious. The next day, Chin is kneeling in front of H50 Headquarters, wearing a bomb collar. Steve realizes that it is not just an ordinary bomb: it can be only deactivated by getting Hesse's fingerprint and sweeping it across which will free the user. Hesse wants ten million dollars in exchange for Chin's life with Danny Williams contacting Governor Pat Jameson for assistance. Danny later relays the news that according to the Governor, they do not negotiate with terrorists. After learning that HPD has $28 million from a drug bust three years previously and that $200,000 ended up missing, resulting in Chin being charged with corruption, Steve sneaks into the underground bunker while Kono keeps an eye out. Once they've gotten what they need, Steve heads to the meeting area, only for Hesse to burn the money with Hesse and Steve later getting into a fight. Kono who had been lying in wait the whole time shoots Hesse non-fatally and Steve is able to get Hesse to deactivate the bomb while back at HQ, Danny removes the now safe-bomb from Chin's neck with Chin collapsing to the ground, relieved that it's finally over. Later, as Hawaii Five-0 celebrate Christmas, this also being Danny's first ever Christmas in Hawaii, at a prison, Hesse meets crime boss, Wo Fat with Wo Fat asking Hesse how much Steve knows about his father's case. Notes Deaths Quotes Danny Williams: So, let me get this Hostess Bar thing straight? They're not allowed to touch any of the girls? These guys are buying them drinks all night for what? Steve McGarrett: To talk. Danny Williams: Why would anyone want to talk to them? (Steve stares at him) I'm serious, I'm just asking. (At the prison to see Sang Min) Danny Williams: This is depressing, okay. They got a nicer tree than I do. Steve McGarrett: Your tree is fine. Danny Williams: No, my tree's not fine. It's small, it's depressing, it's pathetic, okay? Steve McGarrett: No, it's just like your apartment. It's perfect. Danny Williams: You know what's perfect? Perfect is that I get Grace for six hours on Christmas day, okay? Six hours, just her and I alone in my apartment, okay? If I was back home, I'd be at my mother's house. Forget about the food that she'd cook, but I would have a big tree. A huge, lovely tree, and Grace would be surrounded by people who love her. Steve McGarrett: Listen to me, I know something about being raised by a single father. All Grace is gonna remember is that she spent Christmas with Dad, okay? That's what's perfect. So relax with the tree. Steve McGarrett: We found out Victor Hesse is still alive. Sang Min: You're not a very good shot, are you? Victor Hesse: Do you realize the last time we spoke like this, I killed your father? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, and I killed your brother. Score's been settled. Victor Hesse: Would be if I believed in the Law of Retaliation. Eye-for-an-eye's just not my style, Steve. Danny Williams: Hey, you want to talk about what just happened or no? Steve McGarrett: Later, we have work to do. Danny Williams: Later, hey, hey, hey for me. I just want to know, are we really going to go break into a police station to steal some drug money? Steve McGarrett: Danny, I know what you are gonna say, alright. We're cops, we don't steal, there has to be another way to do this. There's not another way to do this. Danny, look around, okay? By the way, I'm not a cop, I'm a SEAL. Danny Williams: Okay, would you relax, your getting me wrong, okay. Superman, bring it down, just a notch. If our boy's in trouble we do what we got to do, I understand that. I'm just trying to measure the level of insanity we're dealing with. Steve McGarrett: High, High! Danny Williams: Clearly. Steve McGarrett: Alright? Danny Williams: Yes. Danny Williams: Can I ask you a question? Why are you always driving my car? Steve McGarett: I like to drive. Danny Williams: No, no. Rain Man likes to drive. You have control issues. Danny Williams: Son of a... Chin Ho Kelly: You learn to sew in the SEALs? Steve McGarett: I learned to sew in the Boy Scouts. Danny Williams: Why am I not surprised? Steve McGarett: Why is it a big deal? I can sew. Trivia * Steve McGarrett's archnemesis from the original series, Wo Fat, is first introduced in this episode. |} |- |Trent Agustin |L.J. Batinas |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Mrs. Kishimoto |Ria Huang |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Kishimoto |Chaz Mann and Charles Tang Jr. |A man who appears in the episode. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 1 (2010) Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Holiday Episode